Scarlet Pimpernel
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: To witness someone you loved very dearly to die is a painful experience.  Miniscule Laven.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This was written a long_ long_ time ago. I just spotted this in one of my folders (that I never even knew existed) and then decided to post it. (: This story is inspired from a book that I like called

X

"Kill them!"

"Execute those damn Noahs!"

Were the words of crowd as they gathered on the plaza. Their eyes full of hatred and despise, as they settled their eyes on the five men lined behind the guillotine.

"Die Noah!" One of the men on the crowd shouted and raised his torch, "Chop those devils incarnates head!" He shouted again. And this time the others followed him they also raised their torches and pit forks, together they shouted: "Chop their head off!"

The five men, who was the cause all of these anger and despise of the crowd, didn't show any signs of fear nor guiltiness. Instead the Noahs all wore a determined look.

And this made the crowd's anger fueled up more…

X

Sadness, fear, and most of all betrayal was the emotions that swelled up inside him. As he watched his _noble_ family lined up behind the guillotine.

"How could they- H-how could they demand such things." Allen whispered between his muffled cries. He had to muffle it. Because if one of _them-_ those selfish people, who dared to accuse that he and his_ noble _family were leading the country into starvation. And now those foolish citizens of the former country 'Ark', who his family and ancestors decided to work till their dead, is now turning their back on them and demanding for the all the nobles' heads.- heard him grieving for the nobles and finds out that he is the former _prince_ of the now fallen kingdom, Ark. They without a second thought will send him to the guillotine, where nobles are often sentenced.

Just like what he is witnessing right now…

X

Leverrier, the head captain of the guards, stepped up and raised one hand. Immediately the crowd quite down. All eyes averted from the despicable nobles to the _hero _of their new reformed country, the Svart Panta.

The brown haired man coughed twice, before speaking in his cold menacing voice. "Citizens of the Svart Panta, today we had gathered again to witness a very entertaining event. Today when the clock strikes ten, _I_ will be the one to pull the release handle of the guillotine that will kill all these damn Noahs." The crowd cheered when they heard this and in return Leverrier smirked enjoyably, finding pleasure that the citizens support him. "Of course, normally the hangman will be the one to do this kind of act, but today our nobles are _special_." Leverrier smirk grew as he pressed on the word 'special'.

"Last night my troop and I had spotted seven Noahs, trying to escape our city. As usual we chased those bloody noble down and caught them easily." The crowd cheered once again, this time louder than the previous one. "Unfortunately, the infamous Bookman of that blasted Exorcists country arrived, and was able to save the prince and Mana Ministre". This time protest and boos can be heard on, Leverrier raised one hand again and the crowd's voice died down once again.

"Fear not, because we had captured Sheryl Ministre, Tyki Ministre, Wisely Ministre, Earl Millenium and-" Leverrier paused for awhile, his eyes glistening mischievously. "Neah Noah the fourteenth king of Ark. And today they will be executed."

X

"This is not happening." The prince whispered shakily as he felt cold rough hands encircle his shoulder. He felt a warm body pressed against his.

"Allen." A shushed familiar voice spoke. Allen's vision began to blur as tears threatened to leak out. The hug tightened, and the prince's sobs couldn't stop itself from escaping from those chapped lips. "Allen." The voice spoke again this time louder and firmer, "Don't cry."

A choked sob escaped from the white haired prince. "L-Lavi." Allen said, his knees starting to give up. Lavi held Allen tighter, feeling the prince tremble, he let his gaze wander from the princ, to the citizens shouting around him, and then to the five men lined up behind the guillotine. His gaze hardened as he saw one of those nobles lined behind the guillotine, staring directly at their direction.

X

Guilty nor fear had entered his mind when he steeped up the plaza, facing the guillotine that killed hundreds of his relatives. But when he let his eyes wander for a moment on the crowd before him, and spot a familiar red haired man and a white haired cloaked person. The two said emotions couldn't help itself to reach his heart.

A sad small smile crept on his face, as he saw the red haired man lift his head up and took notice of him. The man tightened his hold on his son. Neah chuckled at the reaction and then slowly closed his eye.

Well at least he can now assure that his son would be safe hands…

X

People around him raised their voice higher. Allen wiped his tears as he felt the hug tightened. The prince looked up and his stomached dropped at what he saw. Wisely was already on the Bascule, his head bowed low, and that bastard Leverrier placed his hand on the release handle. The bastard grinned and pulled down the release handle.

And when that happened, everything in Allen's eyes was in slow motion.

Slowly…Very slowly the blade went down, and then it touched the man's skin, creating a long red thin streak on the back of the man's neck. After that the blade advanced, it was now on the half of the noble's neck. Blood. Lots of blood started spraying out of the open wound, and then the blade dropped completely cutting the Noah's head. The head slowly dropped on the basket.

Earning shouts of delight from the citizens.

How Allen hated them for that.

X

**END**

Review~ ;)


End file.
